


Of Trains And Umbrellas

by journesol



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Jaehwan-centric, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, after a year confessions, ish, minhwan, or idk, sharing-an-umbrella!au, yes im threatening you (jk ily), you won't get the summary if you don't read the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journesol/pseuds/journesol
Summary: Dear Jaehwan,Before Wanna One ended there was always something i've been meaning to tell you. I wasn't ready back then, but I am now.Let's have dinner. I've missed youP.S. Be ready by 6pm on the 24th.- M.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jaehwan, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Of Trains And Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> it was raining, my mom texted saying she was on the train, then this was born.

Kim Jaehwan was never one for a fancy, high-end entourage just to get a take-out from McDonald's or to head to a music store right around the corner. Despite being a South Korean superstar, he still finds the delight of taking the public subway train as if he were still the young college boy who, back then, only performed on the streets.

Life was very different before, he pondered as he took up an empty seat. He used to sit on this train, listening to some tunes, imagining what it was like to stand in front of hundreds and millions of people and sang for them. All the flashy lights, the crowds cheering your name— for college boy Jjaeni, it was only just a dream. He smiled behind his mask as he slid back further into the seat. He was living the dream he slept with every single night and he was thankful.

His train of thought (how ironic) broke when the train came into a halt at the next station and the doors opened to give way to the people entering and exiting. He noticed an old lady leaning on a pole near him and didn't hesitate to give up his seat. The lady smiled, gave him a little squeeze on the arm and muttered a soft 'thank you.' Satisfied with his small act of kindess, he held on one of the bars above him, leaned on his arm and looked out the window. The train started to move again.

And it just started to rain. Just great.

Jaehwan sighed, mentally cursing in his head. He looked around, no wonder everyone were all covered up from head to toe. Jaehwan wore a grey hoodie and shorts that only covered up to his knee. Thank god, at least his rubber shoes weren't white.

He took the train a few stations from Itaewon, where he currently resides so it's near the Swing Entertainment building. He had a nice early morning jog around a local park, waving at some of the people who recognized him and petting some cute puppies along the way. Today was a free-day from his bodyguards. He loved the fact that they allowed him to go out and just enjoy the warm, yet, breezy December morning.

Well, the mostly breezy and wet, with no warmth at all kind of December morning, it turned out.

He huffed out an annoyed breathe. Everytime he brought an umbrella with him, it would never rain. Yet, whenever he didn't have one, it would be pouring outside. What bad luck he had towards this type of weather.

Noting the familiar buildings outside despite the grey mist from the rain, Jaehwan noticed that the next stop would be his turn to get off the warm train and into the cold. He slowly took little steps towards the door, leaning against a nearby pole and waiting until they got to the station.

Jaehwan noticed one of the big paper bags a middle aged man near him was holding. It was bright red with glitters on the sides, shimmering as it should. The contents were presents finely wrapped in red and green wrapping paper, topped with beautiful gold ribbons.

Presents. He should go out next week and buy presents.

Now, he was making a list in his head. Mom, Dad, Aunt Dahyun... Close family, obviously. Jaehwan's thoughts then shifted to his other family that composed of him and ten other brothers. Sungwoon-hyung, Daniel, Minhyun—

Minhyun.

From all the other Wanna One members, excluding the ones not really available at the moment, Jaehwan hasn't talked to Minhyun in a long time.

One year to be exact.

He tried considering the little stage moment they had in one concert last November. He shook his head, it was just a mere hand on your shoulder and a little laugh. They didn't even talk backstage. Not really a talk-talk.

Before he can think anything else, the train came to a halt and the doors has opened. He walked through the subway, head looking down on his shoes. As Jaehwan was walking out of the subway, he tried to cover up the shiver he felt as the cold breeze hit him.

He stood for a few moments under the roof of the stairs, thinking of a possible solution. If he ran fast across the pedestrian lane, he can take cover at the bakery opposite to where he was standing.

But then, there weren't a lot of covered sidewalks that led to his apartment. Jaehwan sighed, Itaewon is not waterproof. He thinks, maybe I should start making a petition that would make the mayor put clear roofs over the sidewalks?

He rolled his eyes at himself, or maybe I should just shut up and bring an umbrella next time.

Feeling the coldness creep into his skin by the minute, he begins to mentally prepare to walk in the rain. He would get wet eitherway. He puts the hood of his hoodie over his head and clutches unto his fanny-pack.

Here we go.

One step out of the rain. Now, two steps out. He expected to the ice-cold raindrops mark his hoodie and into his skin but none of that happens.

He looks up. An umbrella?

“It's been a year and you're still dumb as always.” A low voice causes him to snap his head to look behind him.

Minhyun, as handsome as ever, smiled. “Hello, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan furrowed his eyebrows. Just blinking. He's not registering what's happening at the moment. Hwang Minhyun is here? That's him? And he's holding out an umbrella? What gives!

Minhyun chuckled briefly at Jaehwan's shocked silence. “Hold this for me, will you?” He handed the younger the umbrella, wide enough for two people, Jaehwan noted. His eyes never left Minhyun, even as the elder started to take off his coat, revealing the white polo and thick blazer underneath.

Minhyun grabbed the umbrella back from Jaehwan and gave his coat in exchange. “Wear this.”

Jaehwan absentmindedly took the coat. He didn't wear it immediately, he just stared at it. Then, after a short while, back at Minhyun.

“Yes, I know it's a pretty coat Jaehwan. Although, it's getting really cold and if you don't wear that coat now, you'll be getting the cold.” Minhyun sarcastically warned.

Jaehwan scoffed, gaining his senses back. “This doesn't even match what i'm wearing.”

Minhyun tried to hide his smile as he rolled his eyes visibly. “Oh, i'm sorry I don't have a great fashion sense like you.” He retorted. “Next time, i'll make sure to bring my ‘Kim-Jaehwan-doesn't-have-an-umbrella-emergency-kit.’ That would have a specialized coat for your style, don't worry.”

The younger narrowed his brows at him as he wore the coat. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“It's a red light! Let's cross the street before the cars do!” Minhyun sang and ignored his question as he pulled him by the arm and they crossed the street together.

They started walked down the sidewalk, side by side. For the first few minutes, in silence. Then when Minhyun accidentally almost-slips, Jaehwan's hysterical laughter is heard.

“See? You're just as dumb as me.” Jaehwan commented smugly as soon as he stopped laughing.

Now it was Minhyun's turn to scoff. “I didn't see the sign. Not really a dumb act to me.”

“Even if you didn't see the sign, you would've noticed that the sidewalk is full of puddles.” Jaehwan pointed at the ground. “Well, at least a smart person would.” He joked.

“Oh, shut up.” Minhyun rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

The comfortable silence is back and Jaehwan takes the time to sink into the warmth of Minhyun's coat. He can smell the strong perfume of the elder and doesn't hesitate to drown himself into it. The smell was so Hwang Minhyun.

Distracted by the coat, Jaehwan didn't notice he was walking towards a streetlight. Well, he didn't notice before Minhyun practically interlaced his arm around Jaehwan's and pulled him closer. They continued to walk.

“Does my perfume smell that good for you to literally miss that streetlight?” Minhyun teased.

Jaehwan flushed, yet, plastered an annoyed look on his face. He cleared his throat, “Shut up.”

“Never.” Minhyun grinned. He switches topics when he notices the brightly lit Christmas decorations at a department store. “Hey, what do you want for Christmas?”

Jaehwan huffed. “You know, I still don't know why you're here.”

“Do you want a new guitar? Wait, I actually remember I agreed on not giving you anything music-related.” Minhyun mused as he ignored him again.

“Oh, god.” The younger rolled his eyes and it landed on another department store. He started to reflect on Minhyun's words. He agreed to himself? Is he actually thinking thoughtfully about what to give me? The thought made his heart flutter.

“How about a new helmet! For your scooter. It could be custom made! Just for you.” Minhyun went on and on.

Jaehwan started to chuckle. “Or you could keep all the possible gifts to yourself and surprise me instead.”

Minhyun pouted. “Or I can give you a small umbrella so you can bring it wherever and I wouldn't have to save you again.”

“Save me?” Jaehwan gagged. “Excuse me, when did you ever save me?”

“Today and a few times during Wanna One days.” Minhyun started to count on his fingers and Jaehwan playfully smacked him.

“Quiet, you.” Jaehwan giggled.

Before either of the two can mutter another word, they encountered a choir busking by the entrance of a small local park. Jaehwan never noticed this park before. Wait, are they lost? His worried thoughts fade as he is distracted by the beautiful voices in front of the pair.

And by the fingers slowly entangling itself with Jaehwan's.

The younger looked up at Minhyun in shock, his gaze focused on the choir. He looked back down again on their interlaced hands and Minhyun held it with a strong yet, gentle grip that made Jaehwan's heart melt. There was warmth in his hold and the younger liked that.

They left midway through the performance since they noticed the sky growing darker and the rain turning into a drizzle. The two walked in another comfortable silence with hands held together now. Jaehwan looked at Minhyun and he noticed the contented smile on his face. It's as if the elder planned this to happen. Well, whether he did or did not, Jaehwan would never know.

“That's my apartment.” He pointed when his apartment across the street was in his line of sight. “Will you be staying?”

“I wish, but unfortunately I can't. I told my manager i'll be back by 8:00." Minhyun smiled sadly.

Jaehwan mirrored the look on his face. “That's alright. At least you wouldn't have a heart-attack when you see how clean my apartment is.”

“Is it really?” Minhyun laughed.

Now it was Jaehwan's turn to laugh. “Of course not. What did you think of me?”

“If you had said yes, I would have to ask if you were really Kim Jaehwan.” The elder eyed the apartment as they crossed the street.

When they got to the door, Jaehwan had to withdraw his hand from the warm hold to fish his keys out of his fanny-pack.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight?” Jaehwan mumbled as the door unlocked.

“I suppose it is.” Minhyun huffed.

Jaehwan walked back to Minhyun and tippy-toed so he towered over him. He took hold of both sides of his head and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

“I told my manager i'd only come here because I wanted to drop something in your mail. You might want to see that later.” Minhyun muttered, voice only above a whisper.

He continued, “I knew you were out because I remember you liked to jog on Tuesday mornings.” It was so obvious in his voice that he was smiling. “Then I saw you at the subway and I couldn't help but approach you.”

“I missed you too much, Kim Jaehwan. It's been a year.”

There was evident hurt in his tone at that last bit and Jaehwan hated it. He wrapped his arms around Minhyun's neck, sighing as he felt arms snaking around his waist in return. He heard the umbrella dropping in the process.

“Let me guess, now your manager is raging mad about where you are right now and the other four are trying to stall?” Jaehwan joked and they both laughed.

“And Jonghyun will definitely kill me later.” Minhyun sighed.

Jaehwan pulled away, his hands still draped over the elder's shoulders. “Tell him not too much. You still need to make up for the 'one-year-no-Minhyun' grief i've dealt with.” He pouted.

Minhyun pinched his cheek. “Of course, Jaehwannie.”

Jaehwannie. Oh god, he missed that.

“I guess i'll see you when I see you, hyung.” Jaehwan pulled away for real, hand landing on the doorknob.

“You mean on the 24th.” Minhyun smirked smugly.

Jaehwan cocked his head in confusion. “What?”

Minhyun shrugged, briefly waved and started to walk away. Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

Hwang Minhyun was really something.

**Author's Note:**

> okay... so MAYBE one year is an exaggeration. 
> 
> but we need exaggeration for drama. thats how we roll 
> 
> i hope you got the fact that the letter minhyun sent is the summary of this oneshot 
> 
> i also hope you liked it!


End file.
